


Tee-Vee Presents, The Game: All-Star Edition

by jxdkid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Death, Fear, Gen, Multi, Murder, Other, Pain, gameshow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:58:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8389855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jxdkid/pseuds/jxdkid
Summary: The most feared killer America has ever known was returned, and the revolution will be televised.





	1. Reruns

Scott woke up to find he was lying on a cold concrete floor. He stood up and looked around the room. He was the only person in the room, but he knew he would be. He checked his wrist, the led watch he was wearing counted down beeping with each second. He turned to the doorway. He knew what was waiting for him, but it was his only option. He knew he couldn't wait long so walked into the maze. He stepped carefully, but quickly. He didn't know where he was going, the dark grey concrete walls all looked exactly the same. Every turn, every hallway, it all looked exactly the same. Scott was getting desperate as his watch continued to count down. He started moving less carefully, but quicker. He felt his foot sink into the ground, and looked down to see he had stepped on a pressure place. Behind him he heard a low rumble quickly growing louder. He glanced behind him to see a massive concrete ball filling in the hallway, rolling towards him. He ran as fast as he could. He stepped on another plate and an arrow shot him in the leg, tripping him. The ball continued to gain on him. He crawled as fast as he could, as the ball slowly gained on him. He could see an intersection in the maze and frantically crawled to it. The boulder was 8 feet away, 7 feet, 6 feet, 5 feet, 4, 3, 2, 1. Scott was able to turn into the adjacent hall just before the ball would have crushed him. He used to wall to help as he struggled to stand back up. When he was back on his feet he leaned his weight against the wall with his hand to catch his breathe. He felt the wall move under his weight, and cursed to himself. From down the wall too far away to see arrows shot at him. He tried to quickly limp away back into the other hall, but he fell over when an arrow hit his shoulder. The arrows flew over him while he was on the ground, so he crawled away. He checked the watch, he was running out of time. He continued to make his way through the maze carefully. Thing were getting blurry, blood loss was starting to take effect. He saw something shine down the hallway. He desperately crawled to it, as it came into focus he could see a metal door with the word Goal written on it. He struggled back on his feet, this time without the walls to help, and limped to the door a relieved smile on his face. He grabbed the doorknob, the lights began to flicker, and his muscles constricted as electricity surged through his body. He began to spasm wildly, but he couldn't let go of the door. Smoke rose from the doorknob before he completely caught on fire.

 

“awwww, that's too bad,” the screen cut to a woman on a stage similar to a standard quiz show “Looks like Scott’s all burned out. I guess there aren't any winners this season, but come back next year to meet our newest contestants on The Game,”

 

The screen froze on the woman for a few seconds, “That was the last episode of the Game to air before the studio burned down killing the psychopath known only as Tee-Vee, ten years ago today” the still image of Tee-Vee shrank into the bottom corner revealing an american woman in a suit sitting in a study, who continued the narration, “Her 15 year reign of terror claimed many victims, but there were some survivors like our guest the CEO of the Paladin Security Company better known as the PSC and the current Monarch, Richard Knight. Thank you for meeting with us today,” The shot changed to be over the shoulder of the interviewer revealing Richard Knight to the audience

 

“Thank you for having me Dr. Fujisaki,”

 

“So you of all people are aware of all of the copy cats that Tee-Vee inspired, being the one that organized their arrests before they could become real threats, but I have to wonder how did your organization stop these numerous copy cats while the actual police couldn’t even stop the original?”

 

“Well to be honest those copy-cats as you called them couldn’t even hold a candle to the original, but now that my company has replaced the police as the primary law enforcement in america, I am confident that we would have no trouble stopping her now,”

 

“Is that so? Well then, we’ll just have to see for ourselves, now, won’t we?” Dr. Fujisaki said smiling

 

“I’m sorry what?”

 

The doctor revealed a small button in her hand. She pressed the button and the floor opened up under Richard Knight dropping him and his chair into the floor. She turned away from the camera and took off her wig and peeled off her mask. Her face couldn’t be seen but the horrible burn scars covering her head and neck made it clear who she was. From off screen she was handed a full head helmet which she promptly put on. She turned back to the camera revealing the helmet had an LED display and it was showing a pixelated smile.

 

“Good morning America, don’t forget to catch the first episode of The Game: All-Star edition, where returning winners come to win again, or die trying. We’re on next week at the same time as before, on every channel as usual,” her voice was very computerized and the display on her mask changed to help her emote making her look and sound even less human than she used to.

 

The screen cut to black for a few seconds before commercials began to play.

* * *

 

6 months before Tee-Vee’s return, the Birdcage, the world's most secure prison, experienced its first breakout. Most of the prisoners were returned or killed, but the 50 Tee-Vee copycats were never found.

 

5 months before Tee-Vee’s return, an entire town was found destroyed and all of its people killed. The PSC covered up the massacre and tried to investigate it quietly.

 

4 months before Tee-Vee’s return, The PSC received reports of people at the site of Tee-Vee’s studio. These reports were disregarded as either tourists or bored teenagers. When construction sounds were reported in the same area the PSC looked into it and found construction permits for that area under the name Trevor Vasquez. All the paperwork was in order, so they decided not to press the issue.

 

3 months before Tee-Vee’s return, The site of the old studio has been cleaned up leaving no sign that anything was ever there to begin with, no sign of the construction equipment or any of the people who had been there. Trevor Vasquez was found to have been dead months before the construction paperwork under his name was sent in. The investigation had no leads.

 

The day of Tee-Vee’s return, 12 people from a variety of backgrounds went missing. The only thing any of them had in common was that they had won The Game. Only one of the kidnappings was televised, the kidnapping of Richard Knight.

 

The week before The Game: All-Star Edition’s first episode aired, every television commercial was replaced with ads for The Game, reminding everyone that Tee-Vee was back and still dangerous. The PSC had gone into overdrive trying to find Tee-Vee’s new studio, but every lead turns out to be a dead-end, and every clue was a wild goose chase. Every now and then she would play a parody of political ads mocking the PSC efforts.

  
The day of The Game: All-Star Edition’s first episode, The nation watched in horror as Tee-Vee was allowed to restart her sadistic game-show.


	2. Episode 1 (1/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode of The Game: All-Star Edition

“... and then the waiter said, “banana,”” Steve and the laugh track burst into uncontrollable laughter, which was soon interrupted when the screen turned to static.

 

The computerized voice of Tee-Vee played over the static, “Hello” The static is replaced by Tee-Vee in an evening gown with full arm gloves to cover her burn scars and she was still wearing the LED helmet, “I'm your host, Tee-Vee, and welcome to The Game, the only game show in which contestants compete for their lives. However, unlike before our contestants are all previous winners, so you will only be watching the best of the best. Unfortunately I’m not as young as I used to be, so this time I have some help; let me introduce to you all, the TV-kids,” From stage left and right all of the copy-cats that had recently escaped from the Birdcage filed into the shot behind Tee-Vee, “These lovely loyal fans will be helping me throughout the show, but one of them has a surprise for us, that she set up in another room, so let's go check in on her. Channel 48? How’s it going in there?

 

the scene was replaced by a shot a woman with bright pink hair in a room standing next to a large door with a window in it. Through the window were small children in a dark room, they all had some scrapes and bruises, but other than that they were fine.

 

“Oh, you’re all just in time, I just finished teaching these cute little brats a cool trick,” 48 said in an energetic voice. She turned to the window and asked, “Hey kids do you want to show Aunty Tee-Vee what I taught you?”

 

The children just cried and called out for their mothers 

 

Still cheerful 48 spun on her toes, and said “OK, kids. What time is it?!,” 

 

the children continued to cry

 

angrily she yelled at them hitting the window, “I said, What time is it!,”, 

 

They started to cry even harder.

 

48 took a deep breath, “Well apparently it's example time,” 

 

“This is what happens when you don't listen to me,” she muttered to herself as she hit a red button next to the door

 

The room the children were in began to glow. The glow slowly became more intense, the children’s cried louder and louder. They start to panic and try to break out of the room, until they started collapsing. The camera zoomed in on their crumpled forms, none of them were moving anymore. Smoke began to seep out of the door and a small flame formed on one of the children quickly engulfing them all.

 

The camera turned back to 48 who was smiling staring into the massive oven. The scene returned to Tee-Vee in her gown

 

“Gives a whole new meaning to having a bun in the oven, doesn't it,” she said, giggling to herself, “Anyway, I think I know what you were going for, so ... What time is it?,” She paused, 

“It's Game Time,” The rest of the TV-kids yelled.

 

The shot is replaced with a series of establishing shots showing off what looks like an expensive modern mansion, without any windows. All of the rooms were decorated with very pastel colors. Then the shot showed 12 people looking around the inside front entrance, confused.

One of the paintings in the room buzzed with static revealing it was a monitor, and gaining the attention of all 12 of the people.

The still image was replaced by Tee-Vee in her evening gown, “Hello all-stars, and welcome to the new house,”

 

“Who are you,” one of the contestants yelled, “what do you mean all-stars?”

 

“I can't really blame you for not recognizing me,” she began to unhatched her helmet, “after all I've seen better days,” she removed the helmet revealing her burnt and disfigured face, “but I've been told my smile is quite memorable,” she gave them a sickening smile. The contestants froze in place, each one of them remembered that smile, the same one that haunted their nightmares, waking them in a cold sweat with heavy breath. “As some of you may not be aware,” she continued as she put the mask back on, “You are all currently surrounded by previous winners of the Game, luckily for you the first episode is dedicated to letting the audience and you guys get to know each other, so there will be no deaths the first week. Have fun with each other, but remember to use protection,” She winked at them before the screen returned to the painting.

 

A handful of the contestants dropped to their knees and sobbed, others just yelled at the ceiling, cursing at Tee-Vee, and the rest stood frozen with shock and terror.

  
A voice over of Tee-Vee played as the contestants continue to come to terms with the situation, “While they pull themselves together, let's take a word from our sponsors,”


	3. Behind the Scenes #1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quick look behind the scenes of The Game

48 sat in the break room scrolling through her phone, “Wow, not even an hour has passed and #Gametime is already viral,” 

 

“What kind of things could they be saying? I thought only things people were excited about went viral,” asked a man pouring himself a cup of coffee before sitting across from her.

 

“Mostly just variations of “How could this happen, again” or “that sick bitch” and a few desperate attempts at chaos control by the PSC,” She looked up at the man, “Who are you, exactly?”

 

“Tee-Vee calls me Channel 10, but my name is David. You’re Channel 48, right?”

 

“Oh, um, yes, nice to meet you,” 48 set her phone down, “You can call me 48 by the way, “Channel” makes it too long,”

 

David looked at her curiously, but decided not to ask about her real name, “So ... that was a pretty good performance you put on with the kids, I don’t think I would’ve been able to go through with it myself,”

 

48’s eyes were very sympathetic to the man, “Don’t worry, I’m sure if Tee-Vee asked you to, you’d be able to come up with something even better, hell mine didn’t even go as planned. I didn’t even realize it was an oven, I thought it was a compactor,” she started to laugh at her own mistake, but she then noticed David’s appalled expression, “Are you ok, David?”

 

He took a deep breath and asked, “Was that whole thing your idea?”

 

“Yeah, I wanted to make sure I had a head start in being Tee-Vee’s favorite,”

 

David let out a small chuckle, “Have you talked to any of the others? You don't have as much competition as you may think,” David said sipping his coffee.

 

“What do you mean?” 48 asked.

 

“Well believe it or not, most of us aren't actually fans of Tee-Vee who tried to live up to the image of our idol. The only reason we became copycats was because we didn’t have many other options,”

 

“I don’t quite follow,”

 

“Well, I haven’t had the chance to talk to everyone, but I talked to a few of us, each of them explained that they were down on their luck, homeless, jobless, or too drugged up to know real from fake, when the PSC approached them about a money making opportunity. They were asked to do something similar to Tee-Vee, they were hesitant, but in the end they agreed. They were told that no one would know it was them, that they could go on living their lives with a few hundred thousand in their bank accounts, so why not take the deal, the PSC gave them the supplies and the victims, then before they could get too far, the PSC stopped them,”

 

“I don’t understand if they weren’t real copycats why were they in the Birdcage?” 48 asked.

 

David let out a sigh, “Well, despite selling themselves as paragons of the people, PSC wasn’t always on the up and up in the early days, probably still aren’t. To keep up appearances they locked us up, and after years of that same routine they were able to convince the people they didn’t need the police anymore. To be honest it’s kind of funny to think that the PSC copycat scam actually inspired real copycats like you,”

 

“Yeah, seeing so many Tee-Vee fans try to continue her legacy was very inspiring, but if what you’re saying is true then that means …” She stopped and stared at the door where some of the TV-kids could be seen milling about.

 

“Don’t worry kid, I’m sure you’re not the only one here that likes her. All I’m saying is some of us are here for different reasons,” David said as he got up to wash his cup

 

“Wait, I just had an idea,”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, if I can find all the fakes and get rid of them, then Tee-Vee would be so happy she might reward me, right?”

 

“That doesn’t sound like a very good idea to me?” David said calmly cleaning 

 

“Of course not, you’re one of the fakes, so I’ll start with you,” she said before she lunged at him.

 

David quickly turned, smashing the coffee cup over 48’s head, “Just because I’m not a stone cold killer doesn’t mean I should be underestimated,”

 

The intercom speakers clicked before Tee-Vee said, “No fighting, I need as many of you as possible to make this season the best one ever, Channel 10, I’m going to have some words with you in my office,”

  
David helped 48 back on her feet, “See? She sees everything that happens here. She already knows that some of us are fakes, but she clearly wouldn’t take too kindly to you killing the help, so save the blood-lust for the cameras, ok?” David walked out of the room , “It was nice talking to you. See you later if I’m not dead”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes I worry that my child killers aren't likable enough, I do nothing to try and fix that, but it is something I think about.


	4. Episode 1 (2/2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first episode of The Game: All-Star Edition continued

“Welcome back, lovely viewers. It looks like the contestants have finally calmed down,” Tee-Vee said over shots of the twelve contestants exploring the mansion looking for an exit, “So let's start the introductions, Channel 10, take it away,”

 

“Gladly. Let’s start with the one face everyone knows, Richard Knight,” Channel 10 said as the scene showed Richard's patting the wall, looking for any structural weaknesses, “You all know him as the CEO of the Paladin Security Company, and America’s monarch, but before that TV-Land knew him as the winner of the 12th edition of The Game, also known as the Quiz, here’s a clip,”

 

A younger Richard and another man stood behind colorful podiums, both of them sweating nervously. An unscarred Tee-Vee in a suit enters the frame from stage right, holding a flash card and small remote.

 

“Ok, Richard this is for all of the cards, if you can answer this last question, correctly, you win The Quiz, if you don’t Eddy here will walk away as the winner” Tee-Vee said enthusiastically, “So, are you ready?”

 

Richard swallowed his fear and replied, “I’m ready,”

 

“Wouldn’t have mattered either way, but glad to hear,” Tee-vee looked down at her card, “Your question is, What hand signal was given by Roman emperors to call for the death of a gladiatorial contestant? A: Thumbs-Up B: Thumbs-Down C: Middle Finger D: Closed Fist”

 

Richard thought for a few moments, he was clearly nervous, “A: thumbs-up,” He finally said, he held his breath.

 

Eddy let out a relieved sigh, letting himself calm down

 

“You are,” Tee-Vee paused, the camera zoomed on the faces of the two competitors “Correct!”

 

Richard let out a breath, while Eddy began to panic, “What? That can’t be right! A thumbs up meant mercy!”

 

“Actually, Eddy,” Tee-Vee said putting on a pair of glasses she kept on hand for such an occasion, “the popular thumbs up was used to signify a drawn sword, or the signal to kill, while a thumb clenched in a fist signified a sheathed sword, or mercy. There is no evidence of a thumbs-down being used in Roman times. The misconception likely arose due to a misinterpretation of the Latin 'pollice verso', I may be saying that wrong, meaning turned thumb,” She looked at the camera, “Don’t say Tee-Vee never taught you anything. Anyway, Eddy it looks like you aren’t this year's winner, I’m sorry,”

 

Eddy looked to Richard with desperation on his face. Richard couldn’t meet his eyes, “I’m sorry,”

 

Tee-Vee smiled and pressed a button on her remote, dropping Eddy into the floor

 

The scene returned to present day with Richard continuing his investigation.

 

Channel 10 continued his narration, “Now that the he’s back in the game, let's see if he can measure up to the rest of these allstars,” 

 

The scene switched to show a man in his early fifties, he looked like he had given up on finding a way out and is now checking out the kitchen, “Ah, one of our most memorable contestants, Charles Lockstin, the winner of The Game: Family Edition. His wife, and daughter died halfway through the season, but he continued on to win in their memory. Unfortunately we’re saving that footage for a special event so I can’t share any of it with you now. Will Charles’s determination from the last game carry over to this one, I guess we’ll have to watch to find out,”

 

The scene switched again, this time to a woman in her late twenties, looking through the bedrooms “This is Kiko Sakura, she was a japanese tourist, before she took part in The Game: Digital, lucky for her she was an avid video game nerd, so she smoked the competition with ease, even with the handicap of not knowing any english, look how confused she looked when Tee-Vee explained the rules to them all,” 

 

The scene changed to footage of Kiko and 11 other people standing in front of a healthy Tee-Vee, finishing her sentence, “... and remember, If you die in the game, you die for real,”

 

The scene paused and zoomed in on Kiko’s face, as Channel 10 said, “Look at her, like a kid who walked into a porno theatre, so confused and innocent, but don’t worry she caught on quick,”

 

The scene changed to Kiko and someone else, playing a fighting game as the screen flashes “Player One Wins,”

 

Kiko jumped up in celebration, “Yatta,”

 

Her opponent stared at the screen, heartbroken, they looked to Kiko who is smiling offering them a handshake, and they got angry, “You asian b**ch, this whole thing was rigged from the start with you here,”

 

Kiko looked at them frightened and confused, “Nani?”

 

The scene changed again to the remaining contestants watching what looked like a giant game of Rock ’em Sock ’em Robots. Tee-Vee stood in the middle of it dressed like a referee, “We have our first elimination from The Game, so this match is scheduled for one fall. In this corner the loser,” the victim rose from the ground tied to a pole and unable to move anything but their head and neck, “and in the other corner, Destructron the mangler,” From the ground rose a giant Red Rock ’em Sock ’em Robot, gears could be heard turning moving the two closer to the center, “Are you ready?,” Tee-Vee paused, “Kill!”

 

The robot began to mercilessly punch at the victim, left hook, right hook, left, right, left, right, in rapid succession, until all that was left of them was a bloody unrecognizable pulp. The scene paused and zoomed in on Kiko’s horrified expression.

 

Channel 10 continued his narration, “after that moment she knew what was going on, at least enough, and gamed her way to victory, but will she be able to handle the stress when there isn’t a game controler in her hand, or will the dubs be better than the subs in this case,” He paused, “Who the hell wrote this? That was horrible, half the audience won’t even get the joke you’re trying to make,” He sighed, “I thought you were a professional,”

 

The scene showed an older woman violently attacking the screen Tee-Vee was on earlier with a chair, tears in her eyes, and Channel 10 continued his narration, “Anyway, This little ray of sunshine is Whitney Nix, you might remember her as the winner of the Game: Tagteam. She was never the same after the final event, let's take a look,”

 

Whitney stood in a wrestling ring across from another woman about her age. A chainlink cage slowly lowered around the ring.

 

“What’s going on? I thought we won, you said the winners get to leave,” Whitney yelled.

 

“Wrong, I said the winner gets to leave,” Tee-Vee said through an intercom, echoing through the empty stadium, “There are still 2 people left, so now is time to decide the winner,” a small table rose from the center of the ring with a variety of melee weapons.

 

“You can’t expect us to use these on each other,” the other woman said staring at the weapons in horror.

 

“To be honest, I do, but if you want to use your bare hands, more power to you,” Tee-Vee responded.

 

“I would never hurt, Brooke,” Whitney yelled into the darkness

 

“We’ll see about that, because neither of you are getting out until one of you is dead,”

 

The two women began searching the cage for a way out, the footage began to move at two times speed, they checked the whole cage, they paced, they talked, Brooke broke down in tears and Whitney comforted her, Whitney attacked the cage with the weapons, but nothing worked. The footage returned to normal speed.

 

“This is boring!” Tee-Vee yelled over the intercom startling the two women, “New rule, if one of you isn’t dead in the next half hour, you both will get the axe,” The sound of an axe cutting into a table could be heard.

 

Brooke could barely speak through her tears, “What are we going to do? I can’t take this anymore!” she got up and grabbed a combat knife.

 

“Brooke, what are you doing?” Whitney said as she slowly backed away from her.

 

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry,” Tears ran down Brooke’s face.

 

“Brooke, please think about this,” Whitney’s voice was a bit panicked

 

“I’m sorry,” Brooke stabbed the the knife into her own chest and fell to the ground,”

 

“No!” Whitney ran to Brooke and held her in her arms.

 

“You have to live on for both of us,” Brooke said with her last breathe before she went limp in Whitney’s arms. 

 

Whitney tears fell onto Brooke's face as she held her close, “I will. I promise that I will,”

 

“Wow, I did not see that coming,” Tee-Vee said, excitedly, “Now that's good television,”

 

The scene returned to Whitney attacking the screen and cursing Tee-Vee’s name, “Looks like she still hasn't gotten over the death of her wife, but let's hope that anger is enough to survive one more round of the Game,” he paused, “I’m getting the signal to speed this up, so for the rest of the contests we will be doing a quick crash course. Try to keep up, luckily for us everyone else is in the same room”

 

The shot changed to show the other 8 contestants in a large circular dining room with chairs for all 12 of them, trying to understand what was going on. One of them was pacing the circumference of the room, the camera focused on them “That is Alexander Poe, from the 3rd season, you may not recognize him, considering that back then he went by Emma. Now let's go down the table one by one. The black woman is Nicky Collins, 5th season, next to her is Toddrick Barker he was from season 11. The androgynous looking one next to him is London Song season 13. From seasons 7 to 10 in order we have, Jason Markus, Crystal Warner, Philip Skarner, and Lincoln Simmons. All of them former contestants on the game coming back for one more go at it. Now I know that is a lot of names to remember, but don’t worry, the numbers will start dropping soon,”

 

The shot returned to Tee-Vee in her evening gown,”Thank you for the introductions Channel 10, and thank you for watching this episode of The Game, if you want to keep up with our contestants then log in to the house livestream where you can find 24/7 coverage of our contestants unedited and uncensored, for you sick little voyeurs out there. Don’t worry the boring narration and exposition will be replaced with blood shed and excitement next week, I’ll see you then,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest I hate this chapter, but I couldn't think of how to introduce 12 people at once. Next chapter will give you a better idea of the type of people the cast are, I just needed to give them names before hand. The episodes will hopefully be more action-packed once we start killing people.


End file.
